divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Chopstick Eyes
A goddess known for her good sense of commerce, and interdimensional crack den. Physical Description Chopstick Eyes takes the form of a malformed female human. She is exceptionally flexible and strong, and her head is too large for her body, which is extremely thin. Her hair consists of thick, rubbery black strands, and is prehensile. Her number of arms, fingers, and joints is highly variable, as is the size and shape of her teeth. She can unhinge her jaw at will and lacks most internal organs, having only one large stomach-like cavity. From her eye sockets grow tight bundles of splintered wooden skewers, which shed regularly. Chopstick Eyes has a prominent psychological blind spot that prevents her from correctly conceptualising the true shape of a human being. Personality Chopstick Eyes is an excitable hedonist who derives great joy from the arts. Chatty, cheeky and generous, she tries her best to get along well with her fellow gods, in her own way, and tends to treat strangers as friends. Chopstick's grasp of ethics is known to be somewhat dubious, and she does not always understand the consequences of her actions. While she isn't cruel, she rarely admonishes other beings for their bad practice, and may in fact mimic it, in order to fit in. Her jittery, playful nature may be dangerous for mortals if she gets overly excited. History Chopstick Eyes has no known origin. A dim memory of a conversation between a god-seller and a god-buyer accompanied her into Galbar. However, this memory is wholly devoid of context and may be distorted or fabricated, whether deliberately or by accident. Avatar Early in her life on Galbar, Chopstick Eyes cloned herself by cutting her body in two with her cleaverhttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842189, a traumatic process she probably wouldn't survive repeating. Since then, Alpha and Beta Chopstick have been accumulating subtle differences, though both copies bear an identical vertical scar down the middle of their bodies. Alpha Chopstick * Inherited an imperceptibly larger part of proto-Chopstick's divine essence, due to the off-center hit of the cleaver. * Wields the heavier, rougher war-cleaver given to proto-Chopstick by Narzhak. * Is friends with Vakk, and has been hypnotised to trust him above all others. Created the Feasting Forest under hypnosis, which taught her the joys of plotting violence. * Has been afflicted by a nightmare from K'nell, following which she refuses to sleep if at all possible, and has developed a twitch in the right-hand corner of her mouth. * Has traded Arya a Jackalope steed for a Ring of Desolation, which has since scorched the hand that wears it. * Has carved open her own face to create the pocket mouth, leaving numerous scars around the left side of her mouth. * Wears a black and blue dress. Beta Chopstick * Inherited an imperceptibly smaller part of proto-Chopstick's divine essence, due to the off-center hit of the cleaver. * Wields the oversized kitchen cleaver with which proto-Chopstick entered the world. * Carries her glider. * Is friends with Li'Kalla, and sank into a deep depression after her manor was ruined in an encounter with Vakk, presuming her dead. Has vowed revenge upon Vakk. * Has discovered her Soul-name, 'Butterwort in Midsummer'. Butterworts are carnivorous plants that trap insects with their sticky mucous, which also has culinary properties. Midsummer is when they exhibit this activity most prominently. This grants her the ability to hold on to her knives with an unbreakably sticky grip in combat. * Slit the left corner of her mouth open to teach the Knife of Friendship how to cut gods.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873049 * Wears a white and gold dress. Extremely half-assed reference list Category:Gods